Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, also known as GTA 5 or GTA V, is a Rockstar North video game currently in development. It is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto series. GTA V was announced on the October 25th 2011. The first trailer was released on the 2nd of November 2011, at 9:00 PST (12:00 EST). Take-Two Interactive, Rockstar Games' parent company, shares jumped seven percent following the revelation that Grand Theft Auto V is in development. Location On November 3rd 2011, Rockstar Games confirmed that the game will take place in Los Santos and the surrounding countryside - rather than the entire State of San Andreas - in a statement on their Newswire: "We are very proud to officially announce that Grand Theft Auto V is in full development. "Developed by series creator Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V heads to the city of Los Santos and surrounding hills, countryside and beaches in the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created. "A bold new direction in open-world freedom, storytelling, mission-based gameplay and online multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V focuses on the pursuit of the almighty dollar in a re-imagined, present day Southern California". Protagonist :Main article: Grand Theft Auto V Protagonist As seen in the trailer, it seems that protagonist is a middle-aged Caucasian American, possibly Italian-American. Vehicles GTA V appears to have pilotable planes such a jet fighter resembling a F-16/F-18 hybrid (note the single engine and dual-angled vertical stabilizers and missiles are carried externally), a private jet similar to the Shamal, a biplane similar to a Cropduster, helicopters resembling a Maverick and Police Maverick. It also contains various vehicles ranging from working convertable cars like a blue car that resembles a Feltzer from GTA IV, sports cars (including one reminiscent of an Audi R8 Spyder), SUVs, vans, trucks and motorcycle very similar to a Vader. A bicycle is spotted in the background at the scene where an unknown person marks a house for sale, along with a Karin Futo from very similiar to the GTA IV rendition. In addition to this, a white Habanero is seen when there is a shot from beneath an overpass. Watercraft such as boats and Jetskis are also present in the trailer. A Landstalker and a Premier, which both look similar to the models in GTA IV, can also be seen driving along a freeway. Currently the only police car depicted in the game is the Vapid Police Cruiser from GTA IV almost identical in appearance. The Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony makes an appearance, and can be spotted in traffic multiple times in the trailer. Near the end, an Ambulance from GTA IV was seen behind a burning car. There is also blue Cognoscenti shown in chase scene. The Caddy is shown in the golf course in the first part of the scene. Finally, a red sports car that closely resembling the Stinger from the previous GTA games is appeared in the police pursuit scene, and before the chase scene, it also appears with a white Huntley Sport on the background and after that there is Minivan shown for a second in background. Weaponry Weaponry is not currently revealed in full. As seen in the trailer, there are weapons that resemble a Tactical AK-47 assault rifle with suppressor and an OD (Olive Drab) camouflauge. This leads to the return of suppressed weapons and the possibility of attaching suppressors to most firearms or having an individual variant of the weapon that has a suppressor while the other remains without any attachments. No other weapons were revealed in the trailer for the game. Teaser Trailer QkkoHAzjnUs Gallery Muscle-Sands-Gym.jpg|Looks like an outdoor gym like in Los Santos in San Andreas looks like the new city still has some San Andreas things. GTAFIVE.png|The new GTA V logo. GTAFIVE-LIQOR.png|Ooo a liquor store. GTAFIVE-CAR.png|A vehicle which resembles the Feltzer from GTA IV. GTAFIVE-COPS.png|Who could this guy running from the police be could it be The Protagonist or could it be a modern day CJ from San Andreas its possible lets just wait and see. GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|A van resembling the Speedo from GTA IV. VinewoodGTAV.jpg|The new Vinewood sign looks similar to the one from San Andreas with the big radio tower behind it except it now on the side of a mountain like the real Hollywood sign. GTA V R8 Spyder.jpg|Audi R8-based supercar GTA5-MOUNT-CHILLIAD.jpg|Wow a mountain looks bigger than the mountain from San Andreas. GTA V Huntley.jpg|The return of the Huntley (background) GTA V Vader.jpg|The Vader appears to make a return GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.PNG|A Police helicopter, resembling the Maverick GTAFIVE EPSILON CAMPERS.PNG GTAVjetski.jpg|Jetski Trivia *It is hinted in the trailer that pilotable planes, such as the Hydra, Shamal, Cropduster, Stuntplane and Skimmer will be re-introduced. *A dog is also seen in the trailer, hinting that animals will be present for the first time ever in a GTA game besides Flying Rats. *The vehicles in the trailer all have plates reading "San Andreas". Some of the license plates are stylized as modern California license plates, while some are stylized after the 1980's style California plate, oddly out of place on new cars. *Products and businesses/companies from GTA IV have returned such as E-Cola, Pißwasser and FLEECA. *An airship is visible amongst the skyline of Los Santos. *An easter egg that appears is the numbers "2405" appearing at the bottom of the screen between 0:54 and 0:55. It is the birthdate of Sam Houser, co-founder and president of Rockstar Games. This has also appeared at the tail of the Ghawar in The Ballad of Gay Tony, with the numbers "24051972". External links *http://www.gtav.net/ *http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/19471/grand-theft-auto-v-official-announcement.html es:Grand Theft Auto V Category:GTA V Category:GTA V Era